Ezanlar-2
*http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-4405728143036157848&hl=tr# }} "İhtilaf ı metâli' sebebiyle küre üzerinde ezansız zaman yoktur" Zaman geçmez ki yüz binlerce kalbin vecd-i sekrânı, Zeminden yükselip, göklerde vahdetzâr-ı Yezdân-ı Ararken, dehşet-âkîn etmesin bir sayha vicdânı. Ne lâhûtî sadâ "Allâhu ekber!" sarsıyor cânı... Bu birgülbank-i Hak'tır, çok mudur inletse ekvânı? Bu lâhûtî sadâ çıktıkça cûşa-cûş olup yerden, İner esrâr-ı kudret kibriyâ tavrıyle göklerden. Bütün âheng-i hilkat yâd ederken Hakk'ı ezberden, Vicâhî feyz alır artık o nûru'n-nûr-i ezherden: Hüveydâ şimdi cânandır seherden, şâm-ı esmerden! Seher vaktinde mevcûdât, nûşîn hâb içindeyken, Bu rûhânî nevâ âfâkı mevcâ-mevc edip birden; Muhîtin kalb-i hâmûşunda başlar bir hazin şîven. Bakarsın her taraf zulmet, fakat bir zulmet-i rûşen! Semâ bîdâr, her yıldız Cemâlu'llâh'a bir revzen. Maîşet kayd-ı can fersâsının mahkûm-ı, bîzârı, Bütün bîçâreler gündüz bu yâd-ı merhametkârı, Duyar sermest olur görmüş kadar ferdâ-yı Dîdâr'ı! O neşveyle, yorulmak şöyle dursun, en ağır bârı, Sürükler görmeden, göstermeden yılgınlık âsârı. Güneş mağrib-güzîn olmuş semâ esmer, ufuk gülgûn; Zaman durgun, zemin muğber, cihan dembeste, can mahzûn; Gariblik rû-nümâ yer yer, sükûnet dembedem efzûn... Bakarsın bir de gülbank-i İlâhiden dolup gerdûn, O tenhayî-i sevdâvî olur Allâh ile meskûn! İnip vaktâ ki leylin dest-i istîlâsı gabrâya, Serer dünyâya zulmetten adem çeklinde bir sâye; Nazar medhûş, müstağrak giderken zîr ü bâlâya. Döner, "Allâhu ekber" cûşu yükseldikçe Mevlâ'ya, O muzlim sîne-i hilkat tecellîzâr-ı Sînâ ya! Senin, dem geçmiyor, yâdınla lebrîz olmadan eb'âd! Ne müdhiş saltanat yâ Rab, nasıl âsûde istibdâd! O istibdâda hürmettir ezanlar, subhalar, evrâd... Hayır, sen rûh-i rahmetsin, bu sesler senden ister dâd, Verir miydin, eğer dâd etmesen, feryâda isti'dâd? Gunûde rûh-i tabîat samîm-i zulmette... Sitâreler bile bâlâ-yı sermediyyette, Yavaş yavaş uyumak istiyor yumup gözünü; Seher semâlann altında, açmıyor yüzünü. Firâş-ı leylde dinmiş bütün enîn-i hayat, Ridâ-bedûş-i sükûnet önümde hep safahat. Görüp muhîtimi dalgın hamûş bir vecde, O hâli ben de temâşâya daldım âsûde. Nigâhı mest ediyorken bu levha-i mahmûr, Ufukta yükselerek bir sadâ yı dûrâ-dûr, Yayıldı rûy-i zemînin o anda her yerine, Sokuldu leyl-i ketûmun bütün serâirine. Cihân-ı nâimi kaldırdı, bî-karâr etti, Zalâm içinde ne âlemler âşikâr etti! O yükselen sesi tekrîre başlayıp eb'âd, Duyuldu sîne-i şebden medîd bir feryâd. Semâya çıktı o feryâd, âh-ı ümmet olup! Semâdan indi o feryâd, rûh-i rahmet olup! Uzaktan andırıyorken, demin, heyûlâyı; Semâ'hâne-i leylin birer küçük nâyı Gibiydi şimdi hayâlimde her menâr-ı mehîb... O taş yürekte bu sûzişli nağmeler ne garîb! O nây pârelerin sonra hepsi hemdem olup, Uyandı rûh-i sükûnette bir azîm âşûb. Coşunca âlem-i câmidde sayha-i tehlîl, Minâreler bana gelmişti sûr-i İsrafil: Muhîte çekmiş iken dest-i şeb, ridâ-yı memât; Uyandı karşıki evlerde lem'a lem'a hayât. Uyandı sonra avâlim, uyandı rûh-i sabâh; Uyandı hâb-ı ademden birer birer eşbâh; Uyandı bende de bir şeb-çerağ-ı zulmet-sûz, Ki tâ ebed olacak feyz-i Hak'la sîne-firûz. Tasavvur eylemem artık zevâl o meş'a1 için... Meğer ki nûr-i İlâhi ufûl edip gitsin | ..................................... "Güneşin her yerde farklı zamanda doğması sebebiyle yeryüzünde ezansız zaman yoktur. " Zaman geçmez ki yüz binlerce kalbin sarhoş eden vecdi, Yerden yükselip, göklerde Allah'ın vahdet bahçesini Ararken, bir haykırış dehşetle doldurmasın vicdanı . Ne ilâhî bir ses "Allahu ekber!" sarsıyor canı... Bu bir Hakk'a yakarıştır, çok mudur inletse dünyaları? Bu ilâhî ses coşup yükselince yerden, İner Allah'ın sırları bütün ululuğuyla göklerden. Yaratılışın bütün ahengi okurken Hakk'ı ezberden, Yüzyüze feyz alır artık o parlak nurlar nurundan: Şimdi seherde ve gece karanlığında canandır görünen! Seher vaktinde varlıklar, tatlı bir uykudayken, Bu rûhânî ses ufukları dalgalandırıp birden; Havanın suskun gönlünde başlar hüzünlü bir inleme. Bakarsın her yan karanlık, fakat parlak bir karanlık! Gök uyanık, her yıldız Allah'ın cemaline bir pencere. Ruhu yıpratan geçinme kaydına mahkûm ve bıkkın Bütün zavallılar, gündüz, bu merhamet dolu sözleri Duyar ve kendinden geçer sanki görmüş gibi ahirette Allah'ı! O neşeyle, yorulmak şöyle dursun, en ağır yükü Sürükler görmeden, göstermeden yılgınlık belirtisi. Güneş batmaya dönmüş, gökyüzü kararmış, ufuk gül renkli; Zaman durgun, zemin kırgın, dünya susmuş, can hüzünlü; Bir yalnızlık hissi duyulur yer yer, sessizlik gitgide artar.. Tam bu anda dünyayı ezan sesleri kaplar Ve o sevda duygusu taşıyan tenhalık Allah'ın varlığıyla dolar. Gecenin istilâ eden eli yeryüzüne inip, Dünyanın üstüne yokluk hissi veren karanlıktan bir gölge serdiğinde, Gözler korkulu ve esrara dalmış bir halde bir göğe bir yere bakıyorken, "Allahu Ekber" haykırışı yükselince Mevla'ya, Varlığın o karanlık sinesi Sinâ'daki tecelli makamına döner. Mesafeler her an seni anan sözlerle çınlamaktadır! Ya Rab, bu ne müthiş hükümdarlıktır, varlıkları nasıl rahatlıkla böyle hükmün altına almaktasın! Ezanlar, teşbihler, zikirler hep o hakimiyete duyulan saygıdır. Fakat sen aslında merhamet ruhusun, bu sesler senden ister adalet! Yoksa feryada hiç imkân verir miydin, etmeyecek olsan adalet! Tabiatın ruhu uyumakta karanlığın kalbinde... Yıldızlar bile sonsuz bir yükseklikte Yavaş yavaş uyamak istiyor yumup gözünü, Sabah göklerin altında henüz açmıyor yüzünü. Hayatın bütün iniltisi gecenin yatağında susmuş, Varlığın bütün cepheleri sessizliğin örtüsüyle örtülmüş. Çevremi sakin bir vecde dalmış gördüm. O hali ben de huzur içinde seyre daldım. Bu mahmur tablo gözleri mest ediyorken, Uzaktan uzağa bir ses ufukta yükselerek, Yayıldı yeryüzünün o anda her yerine, Sokuldu sır vermeyen gecenin bütün gizliliklerine. Uyuyan dünyayı kaldırdı, hareketsizliğe son verdi, Karanlıklar içinden ne âlemler ortaya çıkardı! Uzaklıklar bu yükselen sesi tekrarlayıp yeniden, Uzun bir feryat duyuldu gecenin kalbinden, Göğe çıktı o feryat, ümmetin âhı olup! Gökten indi o feryat, rahmetin ruhu olup! Heybetli minareler demin uzakta Dikilmiş karaltıları andırıyorken Şimdi hayalimde gece semahanesinin küçük neylerine benzedi. O taş yürekte bu dokunaklı nağmeler ne kadar garipti! Sonra o neylerin hepsi birbirine yoldaş oldu, Sessizliğin ruhunda büyük bir kargaşa koptu. Cansız görünen âlemde coşunca tehlil sesleri, Minareler sanki İsrafil'in Sûru idi: Gecenin eli çevreye çekmişken ölüm örtüsü; Uyandı karşıki evlerde hayat parıltıları. Uyandı sonra âlemler, uyandı sabahın ruhu; Uyandı yokluk uykusundan birer birer bedenler; Uyandı bende de karanlığı yakan bir gece çerağı, Ki sonsuza dek Hakk'm bereketiyle aydınlatacak yüreğimi. O meş'alenin söneceğini artık tasavvur bile etmem. Meğer ki İlâhi nur batıp gitsin. (1) Bumda Allah ta Sina 'da Hazret-i Musa 'ya tecelli edişine telmih vardır. Hazret-i Musa kendi peygamberliğini kabul edenlerle Mısır'dan çıkıp giderken Sina Çölü'ndeki Tur Dağı'nda Allah ile Konuşmuştur. 8 Ekim 1908 | style="vertical-align: top"| There is nowhere without azan in the world becaues of the rise of the sun in diffrent times While looking for the heaven of God , inebriant love of thousands of hearts arises, outcry with horror fills the conscience. What a divine voice, "Allahu akbar!" soul shaking ... This is an appeal for god, is it too much if it shakes the world? When that divine voice rises from the ground, All the secrets of God descends from heaven .. While harmony of creation reading Hakk from memory, This holy light gets brigher: Now it’s the beloved seen at the darkness of a night and the light of a morning While creatures was sleeping at dawn,, Suddenly when this spiritual sound get horizons rough; At the silence of heart begins a sad moaning. Everywhere may be dark, dark but brilliant! Heaven is awake, every star is a window for the beauty of Allah. All the poor convicted to manage life During the day, they hear that words full of mercy And they loose themselves as if they have seen Allah in Hereafter Cheerfully, carries the heaviest burden without showing signs of exhaustion. The sun has turned to set, the sky is darkened, the horizon is rose-colored; Time is calm, the groundis broken, world is silent, soul is gloomy; A feeling of loneliness is felt, the silence gradually increases .. At that exact time the sound of azan covers the world Complete the call to prayer sounds now occupies the world And the solitude carrying sense of love is filled with God's presence When The invader hand of the night, comes down to earth, and cover the world with a dark shadow with a sense of absence, Eyes are fearful and while they’re looking at the sky and the ground lost in mystery Wh"Allahu Akbar" cry rises to Mevla , The dark face of presence go back to its manifest in Sinai Distance is clanging with the words comemorate you ! O Lord, what a great kingdom, how easily can you assert your authority on the creature Azans, zkırs are all respect for sovereignty. But you are soul of mercy, this sounds want justice! Or would you allow them cry, if you're not justice! spirit of nature is sleepingin the heart of darkness ... Even the stars are an infinite height He wants to slepp closing his eyes, Yet The morning does not open his face under the skies. all the groan of life is silent, in the bed of night, Every part of presence is covered by the silence. I've seen acquaintances immersed in a peaceful love . I began to watch that view in peace While this scene enchanting me, sound rising over the horizon far away Spread to all parts of the earth at that time, Pushing himself all the privacy of the night Waken up the sleeping world, put an end to passivity, What was revealed from the worlds of darkness! Offsets repeating that rising voice again, At long cry was heard from the heart of the heart That cry ''shrieked out the sky, the cry of ummah! The cry landed from the sky , mercy in the spirit! The imposing minarets were standing like siluettes Now it looks like tge small neys of generosity in my dreams How strange was that touching sound in the Stone hearts. All the neys become companion to eachother, A great commotion broke in the silence of soul. When tehlil sounds broke out in lifeless world, Raphael Wall as if it was Minarets: hand of night covered everywhere the death He woke up ,the glitter of life at the opposite houses Th worlds woke up ,then the spirit of morning woke the bodies woke one by one absence sleep ; I woke , the one who lits the darkness of night That my heart will shine with the blessing of Hakk forever I can’t even think that the torch would be out of fire unless the Divine light disappears | 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة''' |} |} osmanlıca (إختلاف مطالع صببيله كره اوزرنده ازانسز زمان يوقدر) زمان كچمز كه يوز بيكلر جه قلبك وجد سكر زميندن يوكسوب ٬ كوكلر ده واهدتزار يزدان آراركن ٬ دهشت اكين ايتمسون بر سيهه وجدان نه لا هو ت سدا الله اكبر سارسيور جا ن بو بر كلبانك هقدر٬ چو قميدر ايكلتسه اكوان بولا هو ت سدا چيقد قبه جو شا جو ش اولو ب ير دن اينر اسر ار قدرت كبر يا طور يله كو كلر دن بو تون اَ هنك خلقت ياد ايدر كن هق ازبردن وجاهى فيض اَ لير ار تيق او نو ر النور از هردن هو يدا شيمد ى ج نا ندر سحر دن ٬ شا م اسر دن سحر وقتنده مو جو دا ت نو شين خو اب ايچند ه يكن بو رو حا ني بو ا اَفا ق مو جا مو ج ايدوب بر دن؛ محيطك قلب خ مو شنده با شلار بر حز ين شيون باقارسك هر طر ف ظلمت ٬ فقط بر ظلمت رو شن سما بيد ار ٬ هر ييلدير جمال للهه برروزن مهشت قيت جا فر ساسنك مهكو مى٬ بيزرى بو تو ن بچا ره لر كو ند وز بو ياد نر همتكارى طو يا ر سر مست اولوركورمش قدرفرداى د يد ارى او نشوه يله يورولمق شويله طورسون٬اك اَ غيربارى سوروكلر كورمه دن ٬ كو ستر مه دن ييافينلق اَ ثارى زمان كچمز كه يوز بيكلر جه قلبك وجد سكر انى